


First Times

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Denny - Freeform, First Times, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean meets Benny he doesn't trust the vampire but he has a way out. Their goal brings them closer together and a couple of first times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not have read a couple dozen Dean/Benny fics over the past days and decided I needed to write one, too. Hope you like it even though it's not my usual pairing :)

The first time they lay eyes on each other, Dean was ready to kill him. One wrong move, hell, even the wrong word would have made him snap. He was on edge, scared, but also determined to get out of this hell hole somehow. And he would kill whatever got into his way.

To his surprise the vampire didn’t attack him. He told him about a way out of purgatory. A deal. As if Dean would trust someone like him. Still, he had to try. For Sam. For Cas. For himself. He couldn’t just stay there, waiting for something to sneak up on him eventually and kill him. So he agreed on one condition. They had to find the angel first.

The vampire snorted but eventually gave in. Dean constantly watched him out of the corner of his eye for the next couple of days, expecting the bloodsucker – Benny, he’d introduced himself with his Southern drawl – to turn on him every second.

Getting sleep was even more of a bitch for the next few days since Dean was even more on edge than usually but the attack never came and finally the hunter started to believe the vampire when he snapped at him for the umpteenth time that he didn’t want him as a snack, that he needed him alive to get out.

They still didn’t trust each other, not really. But by now they knew they couldn’t do it alone, they depended on one another. Not only to get out of purgatory, no, to get at least a little rest now and then, to be able to eat in what little peace they could find in this horrendous place. They needed each other to survive. And they had each other’s back. But they didn’t trust one another.

 

The first time they touched Dean was angry. He was always angry nowadays but at that moment he was seriously pissed, mad even.

“He woulda killed you,” the vampire growled and grabbed Dean’s arm to help him up.

The hunter pulled his arm out of Benny’s grip and shoved him away harshly. “He knew something! He knew where we could’ve found Cas!” he snarled.

“Half a second more and that fuckin’ leviathan woulda eaten you,” Benny mumbled to himself. “Ya welcome.”

“Let’s keep going,” Dean grumbled at wiped the black goo off his face. He knew his companion was right but he was pissed anyway. Nearly two weeks since he and the vampire had decided to find the way out, find the angel, but still no sign of Cas or the portal. Not even a single clue where his friend was or why he’d just vanished in the first place.

He knew Benny was getting impatient, that he was annoyed and just wanted to get to the portal but Dean wouldn’t leave without Cas. Letting down his friends was a thing Dean Winchester would never do and so they kept going, all through purgatory, hoping to get a lead on the angel, Dean ignoring Benny’s complaints and snarky comments.

“Hope ya fuckin’ angel’s frickin’ worth it,” Benny muttered under his breath.

In the next moment Dean was on him, pushing hard against his broad chest, shoving him roughly against a dead tree. Raising his fist, ready to punch the vampire in the face as his other hand grasped his stained shirt. “Shut the fuck up or I swear you’re gonna bite the dust before you can even blink,” he threatened, voice a dangerously quiet snarl.

He knew Benny would continue to try and persuade him to just give up the search, give up on Cas. No, he definitely couldn’t trust the vampire.

 

The first time Benny fell asleep leaned against the hunter he was exhausted, hurt and bleeding. A werewolf had nearly ripped the vampire into shreds, determined to make him his dinner but Dean had chopped his head off which would slow the fucker down long enough for them to get away.

Dean had dragged Benny away, hand pressed against the gaping wound on the vampire’s abdomen. As soon as the werewolf was out of sight and Dean was sure no other monsters were just waiting to lunge at them he’d taken off his leather jacket and the flannel shirt to pull his t-shirt over his head.

“Ya really think this is the right moment to strip, chief?” Benny had asked with a strained grin.

“Shut up and take this,” Dean commanded as he handed Benny the tee.

Pressing the shirt against the wound he watched as Dean put the rest of his clothes back on. “Aw, ya worried ‘bout me?”

“You’re the one who claims to know how we can get outta here. C’mon.”

It felt like an eternity until they found a small cave, not exactly the safest place but after all this was purgatory, you weren’t safe anywhere.

Dean helped Benny to get on his knees and crawl inside where the vampire leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, his breathing ragged from the exertion. Sitting next to him Dean eyed the blood seeping from the shirt still pressed to the wound then looked up at Benny’s face.

“Get some rest, I’ll take the first watch,” he said, secretly worried Benny wouldn’t make it through the night. The cut was bad and sooner or later the vampire might be too weak to be any help. Dean didn’t know if vampires could die from blood loss but he didn’t want to risk it.

A soft nod was the only reply Dean got and soon Benny’s breathing was slow and even. Benny shifted and suddenly his shoulder was pressed against Dean’s arm, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean thought about shoving the vampire away for a moment but just heaved a resigned sigh and instead slid his hand down to the wound to keep pressing the blood-soaked shirt against it.

 

The first time Dean was truly scared to lose his companion was the next morning – if you could call the dull colours of purgatory becoming a little lighter dawn or even morning.

Looking even paler than usually Benny blinked up at him, immediately sitting up when he realised he’d rested on Dean the whole night and wincing as the motion made the wound throb even more painfully.

“You look like death himself,” Dean commented dryly. He’d barely gotten any sleep, afraid some kind of monster would come to kill them when none of them was watching out. Afraid Benny might get stupid ideas and suck him dry in the middle of the night because he’d lost so much blood.

Benny pulled his hand away from his stomach to look at the wound. It had stopped bleeding but he didn’t recall ever having felt this miserable since he’d gotten to purgatory.

“Need food,” he gritted, his voice rough and husky, sending an unwelcome shiver over Dean’s spine.

Clenching his teeth Dean nodded his understanding. “Stay here, I’m gonna get you something.” He handed Benny his weapon and grabbed his own one before crawling out of the cave to look for a monster to haul back so Benny could feed.

He came back empty-handed and drenched in monster blood what had to be hours later. “’m sorry, no way I could get anything all the way back here alive,” he muttered in defeat as he slumped down next to Benny.

When their eyes met the hunter noticed the hunger and need in Benny’s gaze. “How long are you gonna make it without blood?” he asked.

Benny shrugged lightly. “Dunno, couple hours maybe. ‘s pretty bad. I’m sorry, Dean, ‘m afraid I’m not gonna make it out with ya.”

“Bullshit, you’re not gonna die here.” Shaking his head Dean thought about their options. None of them were great but he had to do something. They had each other’s backs and it meant making sure one would take care of the other no matter what.

Hesitantly Dean picked up his knife, rolled up his sleeve and made a cut across his forearm then held it up to Benny’s face. “Don’t you dare draining me completely,” he warned when Benny’s gaze fell on the blood trickling down Dean’s arms and his fangs appeared.

“Ya sure ‘bout this?” he asked, barely able to pull himself together.

With a nod the hunter lifted his arm even more and pressed it against Benny’s lips.

It was the first time Dean let the vampire feed on him.

He hissed when Benny’s fangs sank into his skin and he started sucking at the wounds but Dean didn’t pull away.

“Thanks, brother,” Benny mumbled against Dean’s skin and licked up the blood oozing out.

 

The first time they hugged took Dean by surprise. They had been separated in a fight, half a dozen arachnes trying to kill them had chased them into different directions and by the time Dean had managed to kill the last one he had no idea where he was and how he got back to where he’d lost Benny.

He’d wandered around purgatory anxiously, looking for his vampire – no, not his vampire, of course not – praying he wasn’t dead. Benny was his only shot at getting out of here, he just couldn’t have lost him.

Dean also started praying to Cas. In the past few weeks his prayers had declined in frequency, some days had passed without the hunter even thinking about his friend.

Most of the time there was nothing on his mind but fear, rage, death, desperation, hunger, and Benny.

Benny who was nowhere to be found.

It was the fourth day Dean was alone, trying not to wince at every sound he heard and looking around attentively despite his exhaustion.

When a twig cracked behind him the hunter whirled around, his weapon cutting through air only to be blocked and in the next moment Dean felt strong arms wrapping around him, pulling him flush against a body. His struggle to free himself immediately ceased when he recognised the familiar scent under the stench of blood, sweat and dirt.

“Damn, chief, thought ya were dead,” a dark voice mumbled in his ear and big hands patted his back.

Dean bit his lip so he wouldn’t sigh Benny’s name in relief, instead he hugged the vampire back, his face still pressed against the crook of his neck. He knew he should let go, knew the hug lasted way too long but he didn’t care as he held the vampire close and closed his eyes.

“Thought the same about you,” he finally muttered and gave Benny a pat on the back before slowly letting go to look up into the now familiar blue eyes then a crooked smile lit his face. “What took you so damn long to find me?”

 

Their first kiss was rough, all anger and frustration and other pent up emotions. Neither of them knew exactly who had started it.

They had fought, Dean insisting on continuing the search for Cas, Benny furious about Dean’s stupidity. He was shouting at the hunter, telling him he was sick of risking his life for some fucking angel, cursing Dean and yelling at him to go fuck himself, he was done.

Dean had grabbed him, reminding him of their deal, Benny had shoved him away, pushed him up against a tree and suddenly their lips were pressed together.

It was more teeth than lips, aggressive and it took Dean’s breath away. After all this time in purgatory it felt so unreal as he pressed his body against the vampire’s, grabbed at his shirt and felt Benny’s hands on his skin.

Benny eventually broke away, panting hard and running his hand over his face. Dean leaned back against the tree, eyes squeezed shut, trying to catch his breath.

What the hell had he been thinking?! He’d let his guard down, had completely forgotten about their surroundings, and he knew that this could’ve cost both of them their lives.

“Sorry…” Benny grumbled and took several steps back before turning around walking away. Dean caught up with him a few moments later.

They didn’t talk about it, both pretending it had never happened.

 

The first time they had sex took place shortly after they’d returned to earth – without Castiel.

Dean felt guilty and blamed himself for leaving the angel in purgatory, desperately trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He was devastated, felt like he’d let his friend down, hadn’t done enough to save him.

The pain in his arm had made it hard to concentrate and when he’d resurrected Benny and the vampire had appeared behind him they had hugged for the second time. At least he had been able to save one of his friends.

Benny saving Castiel’s life in purgatory had showed Dean he actually could trust the vampire. And yes, they had become friends. Brothers even, as Benny liked to call Dean.

However, there was more. Dean had pushed away the memories of their kiss again and again and when they’d found Cas he had actually forgotten about it for a while. The happiness of seeing someone familiar, someone good amongst all the evil creeping around in purgatory had distracted him, as had their search for the portal.

But now he needed distraction from his loss. He was hundreds of miles away from home, from Sam, and all he had left at that moment was Benny.

Benny with his blue eyes and big hands and gentle, comforting touches on Dean’s back and shoulders.

Dean reached for Benny’s hand resting on his shoulder and squeezed it gratefully as he looked up at the vampire.

“’s not your fault, y’know,” Benny said and sat down on the bed next to Dean. “Ya did everything ya could.”

Dean desperately wanted to believe him but he just couldn’t forget the look on Castiel’s face when he’d let go. The past two days had been a blur, Dean had tried to drown his thoughts with alcohol but it hadn’t worked.

Benny’s hand slowly slid down Dean’s back to his waist and he gently pulled the hunter against his body. Soft lips ghosted over Dean’s neck and Dean cringed, half expecting to feel fangs sink into his flesh but instead Benny placed delicate kisses on Dean’s neck and jaw. His other hand cupped Dean’s cheek and he turned Dean’s head to gently nip at his bottom lip.

Dean’s hands grasped the fabric of Benny’s shirt instinctively and he relaxed in the vampire’s arms. He kissed him back, hungrily and desperate to forget but to his surprise Benny slowed down and kissed Dean softly, almost chastely while his hand slipped under Dean’s shirt and traced over his skin.

“I’ll help ya forget if ya want me to, darlin’,” Benny whispered.

Dean could just nod, then he pressed his lips against the vampire’s again. He had to trust him on this. And he knew he could.


End file.
